


Deep Dive

by ohnoitsanopinion



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Fanfiction, Fingering, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MalexMale, Nightmares, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Smut, The Goldfinch, blowjob, boreo, boreosmut, dirty - Freeform, drunk, potter nickname, russian words, smutwarning, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsanopinion/pseuds/ohnoitsanopinion
Summary: Of different situations.Story-telling but document type  story-telling smut.Smutty, Love story.Custom ages.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1  
> Enjoy

𝐈 𝐇𝐀𝐕𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐋𝐘 𝐇𝐀𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐎𝐏𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐔𝐍𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐓𝐎 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐌𝐘 𝐖𝐇𝐎𝐋𝐄 𝐋𝐈𝐅𝐄. My mother is gone—The only parent I've ever had. My dad suddenly appears and remembered I exist; "Oh since he's mine I guess I can take him," is basically what I think his mindset of love is. Aren't parents supposed to love you no matter what?  
Bullshit. I know I don't have that much experience with love but I know that is not what it is.  
I can't believe I'm thinking about this now. Holy shit, I'm so out of it. I have Boris lying beside me. We are covered in a gray cloud, I can barely breathe—my chest is burning like an engine. Now and then Boris moves and I can feel is sweaty body caressing mine. My eyes feel like they are glued open—mouth opening and closing subconsciously. I can feel my brain stopping every now and then.  
Boris told me he didn't want to tell me what it was we took, he wanted for it to hit for it to be a surprise. I didn't ask at all because I didn't want to be a pest. Well, Thanks Boris because I'm fucking surprised.  
Boris had smashed his hands onto the bed and tried to sit up. He was shaking and failed. He fell back onto the sideways pillow. He was withered. 

"I'm so fucking happy, So... S- Happy."

From the presence of this thought, My brain had drifted off to one-word thoughts. I could barely function. I soon had my eyes closed. I fell asleep. 

I open my eyes and I see Boris changing into my clothes. I can see is the boney body he has. You could almost see his ribs from behind him. I thought I saw too much so I closed my eyes again. I didn't want him to see me creeping on him like that. He jumped back into the bed. He had taken a shower because I could smell a miss of my body wash and my dad's on him. I pick up the pillow I let him sleep on. He grabbed it with one hand and grabbed a joint with his other. He threw the pillow at my face—I jumped up because it had "woken" me up. I could smell his odor. It wasn't bad for me. It was nice... Almost, A turn-on—maybe.

"You sad faker," Boris had said while putting a cigarette in his mouth. 

"You asshole" I responded agitated. 

"Lighter," Boris had stated then looked around and pointed at my bedside table.  
I took the lighter and put it up to the cigarette to light it for him. I am not gonna instigate this habit of his for long. I just like it for now... since he does it for me and he says I want to see me not stressing over things a lot. He's a blessing. 

"My apology Decker, I didn't think it would wear out that fast," Boris apologized.

"Next time, You could kill me. It's fine," I replied.

I guess whatever he gave us had only stayed in effect for two hours. It was still night. In the middle of this thought; Boris had said "Inhale," before he had taken a big hit from the joint, Grunted and then looked at me. He took his hand and pulled my face closer to his, I obeyed his hand. I closed my eyes and then he blew smoke into my face, I followed and inhaled the smoke and then laid back onto the bed. 

It's nothing to do with who he is—or the fact he is a he. He was a friend. Yet, We were not on the same level of friendship as normal people. I don't know if he wanted more—or If I wanted more...  
He put the cigarette out. I put myself in a shell of the blankets that have not been cleaned in weeks. He fell back and comforted me to sleep. 

I had a nightmare. A night we had jumped in the pool. He had jumped in after me. I got back up with a smile on my face. Boris was looking at me. He has an interesting look on his face. He swims up to me and I let him. He kissing me. Dragging me underwater with him. When we are underwater for a while, I want him. He kisses me for so long. I'm gasping for air. I can't breathe. He's not letting me back up. He's drowning me. Then I wake up.

He's there to comfort me when I wake up. When I woke up he wasn't on the bed. He was on the ground. I'm pretty sure he was touching himself above his underwear. At least he had the respect to do it out of the bed.  
I had made a noise and jumped up. It would have scared me if I was in his position but he didn't get scared. He looked at me and there was still smoke. Around the room. He places his body on mine.  
"It's ok... I'm here" He had whispered to me. "Can I touch you too?" He asked.  
I wanted to say "Yes" but what came out was: "Please."

He gave me a smirk and pulled off my underwear. He had licked my slit and I pushed my head harder into the pillow and grunted. He first licked the side of my dick and I asked him to stop. 

"Did I do something wrong—Potter?" Boris asked confused. 

I held his shoulders in place and put my body up. "I want you to- I want you to do it to me," I said then laid back down. 

He had taken off my underwear that he was wearing. Putting his hard cock inside of me. Pushing it in and saying: "I'll go slow for you."  
He did put continued to go faster and slow down and speed up. He started kissing me—biting my lip and asking for entrance. I, of course, let him in. He stopped to take his bad shirt off and continued to fuck me and kiss me. When he was kissing me I could feel his rib cage on my body. It was hard but I thought of it comforting. 

He grabs my member and strokes it as he kisses me. I am giving small moans into his mouth, This makes him go faster and faster. I cum into his hand. Then he cums into my hole. He doesn't stop though and it's making for lube now. This makes us both moan. He slows down but pumping into me more aggressively. He stops then puts his head down under my legs. The cum leaks out of me. He's eating it out for the purpose of my pleasure. It feels so good that I cum a second time. I didn't even know I could do that. 

"Come with me into your bathroom," he asked.  
We quietly step into the bathroom and shower together. Boris was asking for more. I told him it was enough. I was in pain—and what is the point of taking a shower in the first place. 

We step back into my room. I lay in bed that is just all sweat and smells. I cover each other up — cradling each other — to sleep. I tell him. "I- I am so happy"  
He puts his head on top of mine. We finally fall asleep together for the rest of the night or what was left of it. I don't have a nightmare.

This action that grown-ups to when they are love and want to express it. I finally understand it. I finally am... in love.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris and Theo have bathtub sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2   
> Enjoy!

𝐈 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔. What is that even supposed to mean. If you love someone so much they need to know—you don't need to say "I love you" do you?  
Boris had hesitated to let us hang out. I wanted to go to the pool. I guess that had surprised him for some reason. He looked at me terrified like I had offended his great Russian ancestors.   
We got to the pool. I noticed that Boris had not brought anything with him. We weren't gonna get as fucked up as usual.   
I jumped off into the pool. Boris jumped in after me, While I was under the water I could see his body. His chest looked like it was beaten up. It scared me. I felt for him. I don't know why this happens to him.   
I popped my head out of the pool, he was there, looking back at me. He was gonna smile but even that scared me. I looked at me and was terrified. My heart had skipped a beat. He swam out of the pool and invited me to come to him.

He requested me to look at the stares with them. "What is up with you?" he asked confused. 

"What? What is up with you, dude," I replied. "I want to know what happened to you?—you're not yourself. I am worried about you, dude." 

"You have nothing to worry about, Potter. It's not like he is abusive. He doesn't mean to hurt me. When we are together I don't want to think about this stuff...Hey... Look," He points at the stars above us. "No one even knows what the fuck each one of those has to give. We know nothing about those flying balls of light...What I say- asking...Um. What are the nightmares you're having in the first place? I think I may be the problem. That's all-" He was cut off.

"No! It's just. They have changed to something else. I don't know if it's worse or better... What if I'm getting punished for whatever is past the stars..."

"That shit is all bullshit. I would know. Everyone has their idea of what it could be." Boris said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, I was just saying anyway. No one can be sure." 

"It's just I have dreams. That we—do this. I drown—well... You're drowning me."

"Ho- Holy shit, Decker." Boris laughs.

"Shut up, It's stupid. We can go to my place in a few." I said trying to change the subject. "I think I am going to take a bath. You can come." 

"Are you sure you want me too, Potter? I might drown you there too!" Boris laughs. 

"You ASSHOLE," I yell. 

We talk for like 30 minutes to an hour then get up and leave. I don't want this outside smell on me. 

We walk home and talk. I enjoy our conversations. More than he might realize I guess even more than I realize. Sneaking up to my room because we can hear noises coming from a room in the house. The few rooms I don't dare go to. The noises were recognizable; I was the sound of Xandra moaning. 

This makes Boris laugh and I smack him on the back of the head and drag in quietly up the stairs. Going into the bathroom the noises she was making stopped. I poured the warm water into the tub. I got into it leaving the lights off. The mooning was shining—coming though the window. I then heard a knocking on the door. It was Boris asking for an enctrance. I quickly put on a towel around my waist and opened the door. The marks on his chest were starting to bruise. 

"I need something. It's starting to bruise." Boris had pleaded in pain. 

"We don't have anything here really," I say while opening the cabinets in the bathroom for him. Then walking over to the bathtub again. Covering my body up with the curtains. Taking off the towel then entering the tub again.  
I like the way the water lets your body hover. I put my hands on the bottom of the tub and close my eyes. I know it's stupid but it feels like you're flying. It is freeing. I had opened my eyes again to notice complete silence. Boris had not left the bathroom. He was still there with me. I noticed he was looking at me. I could see his member poking out of his pants. The sight gave my body shocks. He had taken his pants and underwear entered the tub with me. He put his lips on mine and couldn't even ask for entrance before I was wide open for him. 

It pushed my body back laying on top of me. We didn't break from the kiss. We both know we just wanted to relieve stress. I felt him enter me—his raw cock in my hole met by the water.   
Thrusting hard and harder. I couldn't take it but I didn't want him to stop. Boris put his hand on my mouth muffling my moans. We had broken our kiss. He started saying things in Russian. I did understand a word he said: "Theo." He never called me that. When I heard him say my name a wave had gone through my body. It wasn't the water. He leaned into me. I asked: "Boris, Ugh, say my name."  
He obeyed and said it over and over. I was suppressing my moans. He came and I could see the cum rise to the surface of the bath. 

It felt so good. Boris let me sit in his lap. He put his hands under my arms and around my body and started fondling my cock. He kept going and I came. He didn't stop stroking me and it felt like I was going to explode. 

"Boris, please. I can't- We're being too loud" I pleaded. My legs started shaking and I was squirming but he held me in place.  
"Please, Boris!" I begged. 

"Say it in Ukrainian—bud' laska" Boris ordered. 

I know I didn't pronounce it right but I tried and he understood and stopped.   
Boris noticed an ashtray in the side of the tub. I was almost soaked. "Perfect," He said as he took the have smoked cigarette and smoked it. 

After the bath, we went back into my room and we fell asleep, I was a little spoon and he sang something in Russian to get me to go to sleep. I hadn't dreamt. God, He's my star. My world. My one love.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gives Boris a blowjob on the swing sets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> Enjoy!

𝐏𝐔𝐏𝐏𝐘 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄. No one has a serious relationship as a child. In school, it's all romantically fused—even then, barely. I wonder if I'll ever stop worrying about our relationship. If Boris even cares about my mental state and maybe more about my body.   
The school has been as annoying and time-consuming as usual. I don't usually have him by myself.   
All these girls playing these games to lose every single time—breaking their hearts just to try again. You play that dangerous game: You lose hearts. That is how it works. I don't know if this is all I want from him. My only friend or my only love. I'm still yearning for him; in more ways than one. Whos to say one day. Boris might even, You know... Get into a relationship soon. A serious relationship. Maybe It's my fault that I love him. Boris could never be with me forever that is just not reasonable. It's something out of a child's book ridiculous in unrealistic.   
People fall in and out of love. A lot of them are one-sided. I shouldn't get my hopes up. If this is all he wants from me I should be grateful. I guess he can get what he wants from me and just forget. That's love. I don't think I can handle him saying it out loud.

Xandra has friends over today. We can't do anything. I didn't feel like swimming, my body was beaten up. My head hurts and I'm tired. Maybe, We could talk about ourselves. Yeah, No—that didn't happen.   
Boris had brought LSD with him. I've taken it with him before. The thing about that drug is: it's like a dream. It takes reality and flips it on its head. It keeps you calm in the mist. It's like your brain is being opened controlled it's doing whatever it wants. You can't even think about what's happening but it does. It controls your sub-conscious. That's the type he got. I couldn't describe to you what happened. I couldn't remember, I forgot everything within seconds. Maybe I wanted to forget. That's what it's all about... Forgetting, It's always hard to forgive though. 

These drugs are making me feel weird—as if the world isn't real, like the land we walk on is painted on. The smoke looks like something out of one of those old cartoons I used to watch when I was home alone and scared. Perhaps that's just me over-thinking everything. When you're happy you don't think about these types of things. Feelings are always forced on you... Why it's called "making" you happy. I'd rather be numb. That is what this is doing for us. I just want to feel like I'm more than something people can just throw away. 

People say the sun is supposed to make you happy—it's just annoying me. The sound of my feet hitting the ground and sand grinding under my shoes is annoying me. Possibly EVERYTHING is annoying me.   
He always knows what to say to make me stop thinking about this. Trying to calm me down. I know he wouldn't lie. He has no reason to anyway.

Sitting on the swings we talked about how shitty reality is. Boris told me he would like to be in an action or drama movie like my dad. I didn't want to think about him but Boris could tell and tried to get us to talk about something else.  
I wanted to talk about us but I feel like I needed to hold my tongue or I could ruin everything. 

"Boris?" I asked, "What are we?"

"I- Um... Friends...?" Boris replied.

"Friends? That's all right?"

"Best friends, maybe. Just a little more, It's normal for friends to be open with each other. Why do you ask, Decker?" Boris questioned.

I didn't respond because I didn't have an answer. I didn't want to answer so I didn't, FUCK. What the hell is wrong with me?

"What? Potter? To don't do that. We are just-" Boris was interrupted by a kiss granted by Theo. 

They were yearning for each other's bodies soon came over them. They couldn't control themselves. It was now or never. Boris pulling down at the back of Theo's head. Pushing his head down to his dirty jeans; giving consent. Undoing his fly and pulling out his dick. Theo started sucking Boris' cock with dangerous fineness. Boris could feel his tip hitting the hood of Theo's mouth, He knew Theo could feel it too.   
Theo was hesitant but he decided to look into Boris' eyes. The sight of them both being so vulnerable sent waves of attraction through his body.   
Boris touches Theo's face pulling his blonde hair back. Theo going back to stroking and sucking.   
Boris was starting to get very aroused, Theo was being a little tease, taking his cock out of Theo's mouth and licking the sides slowly. Putting his tongue on the slit of his dick—Boris released precum; having Theo suck it off of him. 

"Oh fuck, Decker," Boris moaned.

Theo had taken his words to insist Theo to get faster. Boris started panting. Theo let soft moans come out, nothing to overexcited Boris. 

Boris' moans had come out louder and louder and the cum came flowing out of him. Theo didn't want to make a mess so he decided to swallow his essence.

They had taken separate paths back to their home, Well, if you could call it that.   
Theo didn't know why he did that. Maybe to shut him up. He thought it would be a pretty effective attempt to shut him up.   
laying in bed thinking of him for most of the night. He soon decided to let himself drift off since he had school tomorrow.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGED-UP  
> Boris fondles Theo on the school bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4  
> Enjoy!

𝐁𝐔𝐋𝐋𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐓. Honestly, That's what it is. I honestly can't pay attention to anything the teacher is saying. I'm too distracted by Boris. He's been making many unnecessary jokes. Some that I shouldn't have laughed at. He said that if you concentrate hard enough on the lesson maybe one of the eyes of our teacher would blink and that one of the female teachers had one hair on their chin that would always be pointed directly at you like the eyes on a painting. There was a substitute that was male and wore a Hawaiian shirt, Boris and I got in trouble for laughing so much because the teacher was not wearing a T-shirt so you could see his nipples through the shirt; it was terrifying. 

I'm sure Boris was high on something. It was taking so much energy out of both of us to hold in competitive and contagious laughter. I couldn't even tell you what we were doing. Make-up work or homework. That day was a train-wreck because for some reason a lot of teachers decided not even to bother coming to school that day.   
Mistakingly in one of the classes, we were grouped by choice. I respect a teacher that lets the students pick, but in some schools that is just a terrible fucking idea.   
Unfortunately, we managed to calm down for this class. That still doesn't mean we did shit—this was our last class, no one wants to do anything for their last class.   
Having multiple substitute teachers gave us instant permission to slack off for the whole day.

In the middle of the class, Boris raised his hand and without being called on by the asked: "Can I go to the- the bathroom?" 

The teacher didn't even care, they just let him go. After like 3 minutes of absence from the classroom. I decided why not to go in after him since I know the only real reason he asked is the miss the last few minutes of school. 

I raised my hand, The teacher called on me and I asked: "May I go to the bathroom?" I got up and left the classroom. I heard the teacher say something and ending the sentence with my name. I didn't know what it was though. 

The hallways were quiet but filled with chatter from other classrooms around the school. Walking through the bleak and beige hallways I made my way to the bathroom.   
Inside the bathroom, it was as gross but this is normalcy for a boys bathroom. Stepping over the disturbingly wet floors. I noticed an aroma coming from one of the stalls then soon a grey cloud forming from the top of the stall. I looked under it to see black shoes; that could be no one else but Boris. 

I opened the stall next to his. I sat down and did nothing — not even thinking, I was doing enough of that in school — for about thirty seconds. After this thirty seconds, a hand and a cigarette came out from the space on the bottom of the stall door.   
I took a hit form it and started coughing, I was trying to suppress the coughs to be quiet.   
I gave the cigarette back to Boris. As he took it the dismissal bell rang. I walked out of the stall. I heard a wet plopping sound and then a toilet flush. That was to get rid of the cigarette I presume. 

Boris walked over to the sinks and washed off his face. Letting some of the water into his mouth then spitting it out. 

"Decker, come here and do what I do," he said while wiping off his mouth. 

I walked over to the sink next to him and washed off my face and let a little of the warm and stale water into my mouth.   
Boris had done something quite weird. He shoved a brittle bar of soap into his mouth then handed it to me and said: "For the smell."  
I did the same and was grossed out by the disgusting taste that had seemed not to affect Boris all that much—like he had done this multiple times.

"Rather be safe than seriously fucked," Boris said. 

We soon walked out of the bathrooms to head over to the lines that had already left. In all the racket. Boris and I manage to survive and get to the bus. I sat on the window side of it. 

A couple of minutes of driving and I could notice that Boris was getting close to me but I was staring at the window. In the weak reflection of the Window, I could see that Boris was fixated on me and then I turned to him. Boris got even closer when I noticed him.   
Boris caressed my thigh and it immediately made my flaccid penis wake up. 

"Boris, We can't be doing this right now. I mean... What if we get caught?" I questioned. 

"I don't care, I want this so bad right now," He answered as he positioned his body on the bus seat to cover me up.

I let it happen, he moved his hand towards my crotch and started fondling me. My blood ran cold but my breath was steaming.   
Boris starting touching my dick with an up and down motion through my pants. My chest starting with a building up feeling. I could see a boner forming in Boris' pants. I could see the outline in his dirty old jeans—you could almost see the wrinkles in his cock. 

I asked him to stop because I was getting too excited. Boris didn't fully obey this request and just went slowly and got closer to me. 

"How naughty of you to let my pleasure around all these people..." Boris said. 

I didn't respond because I was trying to suppress moans. I looked into his eyes and they were full of desire. I turned my head to notice the familiar places that were close to our stop. Then forced to off of me in a very aggressive manner. 

"Fine, Not without your consent," Boris stated. 

"We are close to our stop, dipshit," I said as I was trying to catch my breath. 

Boris looked down at his pants and said: "You got me too excited, I can't get this out of my head, I can't get rid of it." 

"Tuck it in the belt part of your pants, oh my god!" I said in a yelling whisper. We both starting fondling at his pants to make it fit and make it at least a little unnoticeable. 

"Too big," He said laughing, I started laughing too. "Tilt it to the side, holy shit!" 

We got to the side as we arrived at our stop. Boris walked off of the bus quickly but hunched over a bit. I was trying to compose myself.   
As soon as we got off the bus and the sliding doors closed I burst into laughter and so did Boris. He put his arm around me as we walked home. "I have to tell you something," Boris said.

"What is it?"

"I might not be able to come over tomorrow," Boris answered.

"No~!" I said in a pouty tone. "Why?" I questioned. 

"The dog has to stay with me, It's Friday and I need to get her some food." 

"You'll be able to come over Sunday, Right?" 

Boris had nodded his head. We separated and I had gone to my home to get the dog. I went inside to see the house in a quiet and nice shape. I guess my dad was not home, Only Xandra.   
I came outside and gave the dog to him, It's been starving in my room—for the best.   
School had made me exhausted and my throat was in pain. I went up into my trashed room to take a nap.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris masturbates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5   
> Enjoy!

𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊. I can't get him off my mind—what the hell is wrong with me?  
My dad is gone to the mines but he left a bottle of booze and two cigarettes on the small table next to a lounge chair — he had just bought the chair — there are already singed cigarette holes in it, the ones you'd find by having your skin rub up against them, the holes were accompanied by stains from already gone bottles of booze.   
I looked around the house because I knew there had to be money and or leftover cigarettes he never bothers to finish—that's why he has me, right? 

To be completely honest; I don't care much for the dog too much, but if I'm not there who will Theo have?   
Everyone needs to be selfish. I feel like the world would be a better place if everyone minds their own damn business. We both deserve someone or something.   
I still have a good batʹko, we are stable and he's not abusive, he doesn't mean it. It's not a big deal — I most likely won't get in trouble for this even if I got caught. 

I originally was going to steal the food but I ended up finding money in Theo's house while he was sleeping — five dollars free for the picking — finders keepers, losers sleepers.   
I found another five, one dollar and a couple of pennies and one nickles. I took the cash and left the change. I slipped the money into my dark cloak and carried the dog into the darkest room in my house. The one I'm never in and I know my father wouldn't either, I only found him unconscious in it twice so far. 

I made my way over the tall dark door and grabbed my umbrella to leave.   
I am not too familiar with the shopping part of where I live. I am still not used to living here—I never stay in place for more than an almost substantial amount of time. 

I put the umbrella up to avoid the sun. I got weird looks and it did bother me. I don't like people—again, mind your own damn business. I had to push put my umbrella to the side every now and then to push my dirty black hair out of my face.   
Each step was me getting more anxious, I could feel my veins begging to send me a message that only I could understand. I am getting so stressed out. 

I finally made it to the shop. I made sure I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings because I would only get more anxious. Putting my umbrella to my side I entered to shop. Quickly grabbing the smallest box, not looking at the price tag and bring it back to the front desk. As I walked I noticed the floor was tilled with dark and brown tiles. The desk was light-blue with a golden outline, towers of papers on the desk and a black clean phone on the corner end of the desk—farthest away from me.   
The lady wore copious amounts of make-up — a little less than you'd see on a clown — red lipstick and red eye shadow. She was big but not overweight but still fat in the face companies by short brown hair with a few strands hanging over the front of her face. 

"7.56, Little one," She ordered, letting her hand hang in front of me. 

I gave her both of the bills and didn't say a word back. To be honest, I was unsettled.   
She gave me a smile that was halfway from a smirk as she put everything into the cash register, It made me look away.   
She handed me the dog food and I quickly grabbed it and my hands were shaking—I speed-walked out of the shop.

I heard "Hey! Wait!" that had come from her but the words were mixed in with the chiming of the bell that comes from the door from entering and exiting. 

Lucky for me, the looks stopped because of the rain. My footsteps could have been the thunder, I was speed-walking home, looking up now and then to see where I was going—an anxious look was on my face. 

Soon enough I made it enough. Time was stealing the hours and I was devastated—means to say... I fucking needed a cigarette.   
I lit my path with a lighter—I found Popper snuggled up in the corner of the room. Popper's tell was wagging at the sight of me—he got up and looked at me and looked like Popper didn't know what to do until he smelled something on my crouch and kept smelling it. I lit a cigarette and took one puff. I struggled for a second but got the bag open where I took a handful of the food and let Popper eat it off of my hand as I took another hit.  
I walked out of the room and entered the bathroom. 

I walked over and put the cigarette on the side of the faucet on the sink. The faucet looked off because it had to be fixed due to my father.   
I sat in the tub but kept the lights off.  
I knew the best way for me to relieve stress, I unzipped my dirty jeans and pulled them in the middle of my thighs. I started groping myself with the thought of him in my mind. My left hand was holding my face that had a smirk on it, my right hand was busy. I start stroking my hardening cock—gently rubbing the tip with my thumb and finessing the base of my member. I was getting very excited and the thought of him was making me finish too fast, so I started edging. I licked my fingers and spat on my hands for lubrication.   
I had released precum that was falling in between my thighs. I let soft moans leave my mouth but once I started climaxing I let a raspy exhale leave my mouth. I let the cum fall onto the bottom of the bathtub. 

I used the water to clean the juices off the tub. It washed down the drain. I fixed my pants and used a towel to lay in the tub.   
I started to drift to sleep. I was woken by the front door opening and hearing my father's voice scream my name in our language. 

To translate it, he kept saying my name and then he said "I know you're-" and he cut himself off. The silence was so loud.   
The silence was broken by a loud hitting and knocking on the door of the room Popper was in. How did he know...? Shit! The rain made me leave footsteps but the floor in the room had washed it off my shoes. He jiggled the lock but I think he was too drunk to open it so he gave up. 

The footsteps were getting distant as he walked away. I exited the bathroom and quietly entered the room to find Popper hiding with its tail tucked between its legs. I laid down on the floor — I was on my back — the dog had joined me and found a comfortable spot between my legs. We both gad drifted to sleep.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow...


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris fingers Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6  
> Enjoy!

𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐀𝐁𝐒𝐎𝐋𝐔𝐓𝐄𝐋𝐘 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆. Nothing in my dreams, Without anyone at the house I was very alone—alone couldn't even describe what I felt, it was more... empty. It was day, the sky was a vibrant dark blue, the clouds made the sun dim to a purple ray. It was bound to rain soon. The lighting was faint and far away, I disdain lightning since it brought obscure memories, the sky had explosions that could scare me but they were too far away.   
The room was pitch black because the curtains hung over a broken window that lets the cold inter and you could still see light behind the dark drapes.   
I laid in my bed, distracting myself with thoughts. I stood stiff in bed with a blank look on my face. I distracted myself enough I forgot I was waiting, waiting for him to come over. 

I was overwhelmed by the feeling, I felt like crying but I was too frustrating to let the tears out. My right hand was laying on the edge of my bed. I sleek and silk gray cover was only covering half my body. My hand caught the sheets in its grip and my hands formed a fist while the sheets were intertwined with my fingers. Angry, I was furious and I was suppressing. The sheets had left my grip when I lifted my hands in brought them back down with force, At the same time I had let out a scream from somewhere inside of me. I then shifted my head to the left of my body, the light was peaking through my cracked door. 

I got out of the hard bed and walked over to the door, I didn't reach for the handle, I just opened the door with my hand since it was already slightly open. The light was coming from the hallway and the bathroom—I had swiftly walked to the bathroom, The bathroom had been decorated by Xandra, The sutle colors and peach colors had been all over the bathroom like a bad infection. I turned the tab and got even more frustrated because noticed that lipstick was smudged on the taps. I was scolded by water that had been left in the tap, scolding hot water had hit my fingers, It hurt, everything just wants to get on my very last fucking nerve today. The water soon got cold and I used that to splash on my face, rubbing my eyes roughly. Using my hands to twist and finding make-up, meds, toothpicks, and band-aids. 

I settled myself down and sat on the cushion on the lid of the toilet. I remembered that a pack of condoms was behind the toilet, I found that out because there were two used ones in the trash-bin on the side of the toilet. Medium-sized—predictable. I know why he has them but I exist so I suppose he doesn't know how to use them. 

I left the bathroom and made my way downstairs, coincidence because I heard a knock coming from the front door a few steps away. The knocks were weirdly spaced out and were more bangs then knocks and the first few knocks scared me. I was excited and half scared open the door and see him, Boris waiting there. A smile on his face and his eyes had gotten wider when he saw me.

"Hah," He made that appalling noise as he smacked me on the head and entered the house without asking. Within the same moment, I had said: "Fucker," Then had reached for my face—rubbing my head. 

I turned around and saw him headed straight for the main room, passing the front room and headed to the kitchen. As Boris walked he grabbed a chair and put it closer to the counter—he sat in it backward. Boris reached for his back pocket and pulled out a zip-lock bag with white pills in it with carvings on it. 

"What is tha-" Boris had interrupted me and it put me off.

"You want some, No? Yes?" Boris said in a demanding tone. 

"Um, I guess..." I replied softer. 

"Than no more questions."

Boris had quickly opened a drawer below him, He closed it again and then asked: "Things, Um, Tools?."

"Here," I moved a few drawers away from him and opened a drawer, His hand grabbed a large knife. I reached upwards to grab a cooking mitten. Open a drawer one away from him and grabbing a plastic straw. Quickly gutting the straw in two and then putting it to the side. Using the mitten to hold the knife on the blade part in pounding the bag with its handle while everything was still inside the bag. He was doing this with an off look on his face. 

I walked away from him, I walked over to the couch and turned on the Television. The T.V. was left on the game and I switched it to the news, someone had gotten murdered somewhat far from us, interesting enough. 

"Hey, Decker... beauty, right?" He had held the back in my face and I looked at him in confusion, he left all the shit he used on the counter. I took it out of his hand and put it on the side table next to the couch. 

"What the hell, Decker, I fucking-" Boris was interrupted. 

"You can barely speak English but you can still fucking use your words, Speak to me..." I said demandingly. 

He only looked at me annoyed and confused. 

I had let out a scoff and said: "Agh! Asshole!" I got up but was pulled back down by my arm, Boris pulled me back down with a look of curious and daring intent. I reached for the inner parts of my thigh—he moved his head into my neck. Then said something in Russian.   
I wondered if I should have not let him, just to make a statement. I wanted this to happen, I knew I did. 

He moved away from me and then asked: "Sit on my lap." 

I hesitated but still obeyed. I moved my body and he set me on his left thigh over his erecting member. 

Boris had wanted a lot from Theo but he didn't want to give him any ideas. He felt like being a tease just to get them both excited. Boris stuck his fingers in Theo's mouth and Theo didn't have a problem. Boris had spit on his middle finger. Boris out his finger below Theo and Penetrated him. Theo was in an uncomfortable position but Boris told Theo to stay. He penetrated him with his fingers as Theo had let out an obsessive moan. Giving Boris all the most of permission. Pulling out then back in. Theo could feel his body feel something he's never felt before. It wasn't painful, it was weird, It could be described as being filled but with finesse. Boris' finger was surrounding in the very soft flesh. Boris had moved on to two fingers along with Theo's moan, His body had been dripping over Boris and it made Boris so much more excited, his throbbing erection starting hitting Theo like a tease. Boris had gone even faster and Theo was enjoying every second, panting in pleasure.  
Boris bit his lip at the sight in front of him. Theo started bounces back, allowing it all—showing he wanted more. Boris' left hand was busy but he gently unsipped Theo's fly and out came his small member, pulsing. Boris rubbed the other boy's member to let him enjoy himself. His climax was light and fell into Boris' fingers. Pulling his fingers out, the easiest way to get rid of the evidence, Boris licked it off his fingers and swallowed. 

I got up and made and grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom to wash off. Theo had fixed his pants and followed me a few steps behind. Theo had gone to his room. I washed everything off. We did this without words.   
After I was done, I followed him into his room. I grabbed a book under his bed, placed the powder over it—pulled the straw out of my pocket. Sniffing a line, it hit quick and hard and my body could barely sit up, Theo took it and did the same. I fell back and Theo did too.  
I was upset but I couldn't scream. I couldn't think but I was able to grab Theo without a thought and hold him there next to me. My eyes blinked but I couldn't open them again. My head wasn't spinning and was flying back and forth and that might have been the only thing I could think of. It was almost comforting to the point I fell asleep. I don't remember much about that night other than what we chose to do together.


End file.
